


Rational

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Roy really thought he should know better anyway than try to connect any form of the word 'rational' to Ed.





	Rational

**Author's Note:**

> No notes on this one, and a few thorough searches also show nothing. The Cafe's file shows a date from when it was updated in 2014, so... some time between 2005 and 2014, I guess?

It was a hard thing to rationalize, really, how it could be comforting to crawl into bed and find hard, cold metal. But it was what it was, and Roy really thought he should know better anyway than try to connect any form of the word 'rational' to Ed.

Ed was already quite asleep, something Roy was fairly happy about. He knew Ed had been up for at least fourty-eight hours, if not more, poring through and cross-referencing a couple of new texts he'd found. But books had to be some sort of stimulant to Ed, Roy thought, because even after all of that, Ed had shown up startlingly awake and coherent and asking to be worn out. Not that he was actually so direct about it - he never was.

All in all, it was a pleasant change though from their usual routine. Most nights, or after whatever time of day they'd ended up together, Ed would mumble something about Al and then promptly run off. Rare were the times when Ed would stay and sleep for even a few minutes. And while Roy knew exactly how Ed felt about Al, he couldn't help wondering if sometimes it was also just an excuse to not have to acknowledge exactly what was going on between them.

At that moment, Ed shifted in his sleep and rolled, taking half the covers with him as he did so. Well, Roy thought as he slid across the bed to where his blankets had gone, after a few minutes it was only hard metal, not so cold. And for the night, at least, it was a perfect rationale.


End file.
